It's Not My Party But I'll Cry If I Want To
by sosplz712
Summary: This is one I wrote for a friend under a fake name for the girl. I really hope you all enjoy reading this. I' like any feedback you'd give me since I'm new on FanFiction. Once again, there are no categories for music or anything for bands.


"But Arya! Come on, I _don't_ even want to go!" I yelled at my senior friend who  
had just pushed me to go to a senior party. I was only a freshman and I was sure I wouldn't know any of the seniors. None of _my_ friends --other than Arya-- were invited and I wasn't either but she pulled me there anyways.  
"Oh, don't be a _party pooper_ Lilli! Just relax and have **fun**! You're always the life of the party anyways." Arya had me in the door before I could object.  
"Fine. Then I'll go get a drink." I sighed, walking over to the refreshment table and got some punch.  
"Lilli!" I heard Arya call me and turned from my drink, "Just have fun!" She yelled over the music. I just nodded and turned back to my drink, slugging it down.  
Before I knew it I had started flirting and dancing with a guy and I didn't even know his name. "So, you want to go somewhere private." The guy looked me up and down, making me blush but my mind wasn't clear, I felt so _weird_, but I nodded and followed him. The two of us walked through a hallway and into a bedroom. The music in the background was drowned out by the closed door and thick walls.  
I groaned slightly as my head thudded some before wobbling some. To prevent myself from falling I lied on the bed and soon felt the guy get on top of me.  
"Get off.." I began to move around, trying to push him off as he tried taking my clothes off. "Get off!!!! No!!" I cried.

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face as I saw him leave the room. I couldn't move, I was **terrified**. As soon as I gained the courage and was able to, I moved and put my clothes on, opening the door and ran out. I booked it toward the front door as tears stained my face, scared to death that, _that guy_ would stop me.  
"Lilli!" I heard my name as I left running but was too afraid to stop, I  
wasn't able to think while wandering aimlessly around the blocks before  
collapsing in front of a hotel. Soon, everything went black...

* * *

I woke up, hearing voices around me in a room that was unknown to me. My  
breath quickened as my heart sped up. I sat up, shaking and pulled my  
knees up to my chest. I could hear male voices speaking in hushed  
whispers.  
"Who do you think _she_ is?" One asked.  
"Not sure, she was passed out in front of the hotel." A deeper voice spoke this time.  
"I couldn't have just left her out there..." A younger, quite **attractive,** voice made me smile slightly though I remembered I had no clue where I was and quickly frowned. Soon after, 3 boys walked in the room. I quickly scooted against the headboard of the bed.  
"She's awake." The first boy whispered to the others.  
I was afraid to speak but I found my voice, "W..who are...you three..?" My voice was but a whisper.  
They just seemed to stareat me which just made it all worse. I felt exposed, like they were looking right through me with them all looking at me like _that_.  
"Well... I'm Kevin." The eldest one with the deepest voice said.  
"I'm Joe." His voice was kind.  
"I'm _Nick_..." His name repeated in my mind, over and over again...  
I watched the third boy, Nick, come closer as my heart raced. I started to back away when he sat down on the bed near me, reaching his hand to my arm.  
I swallowed, watching him before screaming as he _almost_ touched me. "Don't!" I backed up, tears in my eyes.  
He looked to the 2 other boys which seemed to be his brothers then back to me. "Are you _all right_?" Nick asked. I looked to the door that wasn't far. I was tempted to run but wasn't exactly sure of what to do.  
I shook my head to them all, "N-No...but I'll be **fine**..." Who knows, maybe I wasn't _lying_.

*** . * . * . * A Year Later * . * . * . ***

"Lilli, are you sure you're **all right**?" Nick asked. Those were the _same_ words he used that night. We had gotten close over  
the year after I had stopped being terrified enough to listen. Him and  
his brothers, yes were the Jonas Brothers, but had also made sure I was  
okay that day. None of them, except Nick knew what had happened and  
since then I've met a new friend.  
"I'm fine, Nick. Stop worrying about me! It's been a year." I replied,  
giving him a smile.  
"Okay, but I'm taking you to this party." He was so stubborn sometimes,  
but I knew it was just this way of caring.  
When I was ready we both set off and went to the party, walking inside.  
I smiled and grabbed his hand, feeling a shock go through my body as my  
hand tingled. I smiled, "Dance with me!"  
"Oh come on Lilli! I don't want to dance. I'm just her to keep an eye on  
you." Nick yelled over the music.  
"Please?! Come on! One dance." I asked with a pout which finally made  
him give in. The two of us danced for a while until I felt a hand on my  
shoulder. I looked behind me and almost screamed. It was him. Which him?  
**THE** him.  
"Leave her alone!" Nick pulled me from him seeing my fear. I hid behind  
him, holding back tears.  
"She's not worth my time anyways. I already got her last year..." He  
grinned at me.  
"Let's just go... please..." I pleaded and Nick had finally agreed after  
staring the guy down. He grabbed my hand and I followed him quickly. The  
sky was dark outside and the stars were out. The both of us walked up to  
a large hill and sat down. I cuddled into Nick's arms, shaking and  
looked up to him.  
"Thank you..." I whispered.  
"Anything for you..." He paused. "Lilli, I care about you **a  
lot**...And..._I love you_.."  
I stared at Nick in disbelief and on impulse, kissed him beneath the  
**stars**.

No one would have known that the **worst night of my life** could have  
turned into _the_ best. I may have been raped that night, but I had also  
met the **love** of my life....._Nicholas Jonas_.


End file.
